<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sopia Disaster by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140591">The Sopia Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alis and party have trouble getting across the poison gas fields.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sopia Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 50 'poison'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why would ANYONE decide this is a good spot to found a village?" complained Odin. He'd been the first to try crossing the barren plains with their sudden jets of foul steam shooting from geysers. Myau had already smelled how deadly poisonous they were but Odin insisted that a warrior of his mighty strength would be able to endure the trial. He'd gotten five seconds in before collapsing, then had nearly died by the time Lutz telekinetically dragged him out and used up all his healing magic resuscitating the hot-headed fool. A few days had passed since then, during which they'd been able to track down a complete environmental shield for the Landrover, back on Palma. It had certainly been the long way round but they could finally reach Sopia.</p><p>"From what we've been able to tell, the Sopia incident isn't natural," explained Lutz, "Lassic commissioned some new technique for mining Laconia. Apparently he didn't work out all the health and safety issues beforehand. We're working on an antidote, then a way to restore the land back to its natural state."</p><p>"I hope we can restore peace in the solar system, so we can focus on such things," said Alis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>